Lindsey Roscoe
Lindsey Helen Roscoe '''(Neé '''Butterfield) was a fictional character from the British soap opera Hollyoaks, who was played by Sophie Austin. The character made her first on-screen appearance on 3 June 2013 and aired her last scene on 18 May 2016. Lindsey had been involved in such storylines as covering up the murder of Paul Browning (Joseph Thompson), with Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) and also having to chose between two brothers, Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan) and Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham). On 22 October 2015, Lindsey was revealed to be the Gloved Hand Killer who has been killing patients in the fictional Dee Valley Hospital after 10 months of speculation. The character departed on 18th May 2016 after being murdered by serial killer Silas Blissett. Characterisation In an E4.com interview, Austin detailed her character as "feisty, determined, unpretentious, passionate, strong". Lindsey wants to live life to the fullest and be happy. She is always determined to do the right thing and bases importance on being loyal to family and friends. Lindsey, a clever junior doctor, worked hard to create a career and sought guidance and encouragement from Sandy. Lindsey takes pride in her job and wants to better herself by being ambitious. Arrival Lindsey arrives in Dee Valley Hospital after getting a job there. She is revealed to be the fiancée of Joe Roscoe (Ayden Callaghan). Feud with Dr. Browning Dr. Paul Browning (Joseph Thompson) is shocked by her name as it reminds him of Lynsey Nolan (Karen Hassan), who he murdered a year ago. Whilst waiting for the lift alongside Doctor Browning, he forces himself on her but she escapes after scratching his face. With Cindy, Lindsey goes to visit Mercedes and they find Doctor Browning trying to kill her, so they all murder him. The three girls decide to keep it a secret. They dump his body in Cindy's freezer but they take the body away when the freezer breaks. Whilst taking his body, Grace Black (Tamara Wall) catches them and suspects something after arriving in the village to find Clare Devine's (Gemma Bissix) murderer. She tries to befriend Lindsey but she goes away. Freddie helps Lindsey, Mercedes and Cindy by pushing the car down the cliff and setting it on fire. Pregnancy and Miscarriage Joe tells Lindsey that he wants children with her and she agrees to his suggestion. After falling pregnant, she miscarriages disappointing both Lindsey and Joe. Lindsey begins friendships with Cindy Cunningham (Stephanie Waring) and Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe), who have both been attacked by Doctor Browning, which is unknown to Lindsey. Freddie Roscoe (Charlie Clapham) becomes close to Lindsey, who sees him as a brother. Unknown to her, Freddie is developing feelings for her. Lindsey is delighted when she hears that she is pregnant again but only a few months later whilst coming home from shopping, she is run over by Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson). She later tragically miscarriages in hospital. Joe and Freddie Roscoe Lindsey and Freddie become a couple but their happiness is short-lived when evidence against Freddie begins to mount, but they later discover that Grace is setting Freddie up for murdering Fraser. It is later revealed that Mercedes is not dead and that she is very much alive after Grace gives Joe her new address in France. Mercedes and Grace are framing Freddie, as they both have reasons for despising him. Mercedes gives Joe some of Freddie's clothing with her blood on it and asks him to plant it in Freddie and Lindsey's flat. At JJ's naming ceremony, Joe enters Freddie and Lindsey's bedroom and plants the evidence behind the wardrobe. The police then find it when the McQueen family show them a diary entry by Mercedes which Grace planted. Freddie and Lindsey then go on the run with JJ and are constantly narrowly escape capture. Joe then finds them and forces Lindsey to chose between Freddie and JJ, of whom she chooses Freddie. Lindsey later calls Joe for help and reveals that she witnessed Freddie violently beating up a man in a nightclub, and nearly attacked her. Joe arrives and brings her back to the village, where she reveals that she believes Freddie killed Mercedes. Unbeknownst to everyone, Freddie and Lindsey are still an couple and they are trying to play Grace at her own game. When Lindsey catches Grace call somebody on Skype, she discovers that Mercedes is still alive. After revealing this to Freddie, Lindsey goes to the police with Joe and she tells them that she knows that Mercedes is still alive. When they interview Grace, however, she cunningly covers her tracks, leaving Lindsey frustrated. The Gloved Hand Killer On January 1st 2015, Rick Spencer (Victor Gardener) is killed by an unknown figure, they inject him with potassium chloride into his IV drip. Later, Will Savage is killed by them after Nico Blake pushed Will off a building trying to save Dodger Savage. Then Phoebe McQueen is killed after she was accidentally shot by Joe Roscoe. Then Charles S'Avage's wife, Mariam Andrews is killed when she finds a connection between the deaths. Then Dylan Royle is killed after a car crash. Then Ashley Davidson is killed. Cindy had recently spoke to Charles about the deaths. Charles looked around and performed drug tests on the doctors. Celine McQueen then destroys the evidence of who the killer is after it was revealed she took drugs to slim down. Revealing it to be apparently Tegan Lomax. After Celine admitted this, it meant that Tegan was no longer a suspect. Ashley's death was caught on camera and Charles had found out the killer. He goes to tell Cindy, but then Trevor shoots a wire down when Scott Drinkwell moves his gun from harming anyone. A piece of scaffolding falls and crushes Charles. But not killing him. Then the killer injects Charles. He is then pronounced dead. After the white water stunt, Freddie Roscoe is in the hospital, Lindsey arrives, and says that when Freddie got into her head, she killed. She revealed she had attempted to kill Diane O'Connor, Esther Bloom and Kath Butterfield. Lindsey then attempts to kill Freddie. But he is shown to have survived when he was put in the back of Trevor's car. Esther tells Mercedes that she remembers an earring falling from her attacker, shaped as gold hearts which were specifically made. Esther and Mercedes look up at the poster of Lindsey advertising the hospital, and see Lindsey with the earrings in. Under pressure, Lindsey forgers a note as Kim revealing how she killed the 7 people, with several doodles on them, and puts it in a box which she gives to Esther. Esther finds the note, and gets scared, and gives it to Mercedes. Mercedes tries to grill Lindsey, but Lindsey manages to convince her it's Kim, Lindsey, Cindy and Mercedes plan a night out, and on a notebook, Lindsey starts to doodle while on the phone. When Lindsey gets up, Mercedes looks at the notebook, and compares the doodles, and realises they're the same, and asks Lindsey if she's the killer. Kill Count Rick Spencer-January 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Will Savage-February 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Phoebe McQueen-June 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Mariam Andrews-May 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Dylan Jenkins-August 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Ashley Davidson-October 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Charles S'Avage-October 2015: Injected with potassium chloride. Total: 7 Departure In April 2016, Lindsey is finally exposed by her former best friends, Mercedes and Cindy, and she knocks them out and tries to flee the village with Joe and JJ, but when Mercedes informs Joe that Lindsey is the killer, he starts to believe it and Lindsey notices that he is growing suspicious of her, so she knocks him out, too, and takes JJ. She arrives at the Roscoe garage, where Freddie is waiting and he confronts her about her unborn baby's true father. Wanting to escape before she is caught, Lindsey casually admits that the baby is indeed Freddie's. Soon after that, Freddie receives another flashback of the day he was almost murdered, and he finally remembers that it was in fact Lindsey who attacked him. Freddie is outraged and keeps Lindsey from taking JJ with her, causing her to flee the garage and hitch a ride with Frankie Osborne, who has returned from her long term holiday away. Lindsey kidnaps Frankie and calls her granddaughter, Esther, telling her to help her escape the country by getting Lindsey's passport, or else Lindsey will kill Frankie. After receiving her passport and leaving Frankie with Esther, Lindsey is about to get caught by the police, but she is helped by other infamous serial killer, Silas Blissett, who returned to the village in January 2016 (under the alias of Mr. E Mann) because he was fascinated with the Gloved Hand Killer case, and the two drive off together, foreshadowing that both serial killers will return to the village in the future to cause more trouble and to deal with old enemies (Silas will most likely come after Mercedes McQueen again). In May 2016, Silas keeps Mercedes held hostage, and asks her to play some chess. The two have a conversation about Heidi and Riley. JJ starts crying, Mercedes sees to him, she picks up a nail file and attempts to kill Silas, but sees it coming and stops her. The two sit down again, and Mercedes reveals how Lindsey has been seeing Joe and Freddie at the same time, Silas becomes enraged. Lindsey locks Celine, Tegan, Freddie, Kim and Joe in the hospital, she arrives at the house where Mercedes and Silas were, Silas demands Mercedes to take the child upstairs. Silas corners Lindsey, and tells her the world will be better without her, and strangles her, killing her immediately. Thus ending the year long reign of the Gloved Hand Killer. Actress Austin previously lived in Liverpool with partner Graeme Rooney. The couple married on 27 July 2015 after a long-term relationship. However, they divorced after eight months of marriage. In 2016, she began dating singer and Coronation Street actor, Shayne Ward. On 2 August 2016, Austin and Ward both announced that they were expecting their first child. On 3 December 2016, Ward announced that Austin had given birth to their daughter. Gallery Celine lindsey.jpg Silas_Lindsey.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hollyoaks Characters Category:Dee Valley Hospital Workers Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Murderers Category:Butterfield Family Category:Roscoe Family Category:2013 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victim Category:Image wiki templates